thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Leap of Faith
Leap of Faith is the 7th episode of the sixth season of "Third Watch." The episode aired on November 5, 2004. Summary Internal Affairs drops the bomb on the envelope-pushing Cruz as she is taken away and struggles to survive in jail while Captain Finney drills Yokas for information that will nail Cruz, but the torn cop secretly knows that she pulled the trigger on a career criminal that frames the case against Cruz. Sully reveals more about his running feud against Finney and his rookie son. Carlos and Levine keep getting called to help a suicidal woman. Bosco's condition changes. NBC Press Release TOUGH CRUZ GETS A TASTE OF HER OWN MEDICINE FROM INTERNAL AFFAIRS AS YOKAS IS CALLED TO TESTIFY -- CHARLES HAID GUEST STARS -- Internal Affairs drops the bomb on the envelope-pushing Detective Cruz (Tia Texada) as she is taken away and struggles to survive in jail while Captain Finney (guest star Charles Haid) drills Detective Yokas (Molly Price) for information that will nail Cruz -- but the torn cop secretly knows that she pulled the trigger on a career criminal that frames the case against Cruz. Elsewhere, Officer Sullivan (Skipp Sudduth) reveals more about his running feud against Finney and his rookie son (Josh Stewart) while Carlos (Anthony Ruivivar) and his friendly partner Levine (guest star Yvonne Jung) keep calling on a suicidal woman (as Kathy, guest star Anney Giobbe). Coby Bell, Cara Buono, Chris Bauer, Bonnie Dennison, Nia Long and Jason Wiles also star. TV-14 Trivia & Notes *When Cruz arrives at Rikers, she is placed into a general population holding cell. This would never occur with a police officer who would instead be placed in adminstrative segregation. TPTB would have us believe that this arrangement was by Finney Sr.'s order. However, thee staff at Rikers would never allow it to happen. Music *Shawn Colvin "I'd Say I'm Sorry Now" Quotes :Davis (to Sully): If they both had their story straight, the investigation was closed. Then what changed? :(Finney walks in) :Sully: Yeah, I wonder. :Davis: What? :Sully: Rat Junior shows up here and a month later, one of us is behind bars. Nah, I'm sure that's just a coincidence. ---- :(When Cruz is taken to jail) :Cruz: You can't put me in there. :Cop: Captain Finney's orders. ---- :Yokas (to IAB Cop): I need to call my lawyer and tell her that I'm not gonna be coming back. :IAB Cop: Look, we're talking about murder, okay? We're talking 25 to life. You better hope that having to postpone your little family court case is the biggest problem you have at the end of this day. ---- :Grace (to Walsh): So, Lieu, what do you know about the new guy? :Walsh: He needs to buy a vowel for his last name. ---- :Carlos (about Stu): I'm telling you, this guy's gonna be a troll. A tall troll. ---- :Prisoner (to Cruz): Wherever I've seen you, I didn't like you. ---- :Prison Guard (to Cruz): Cruz! Cruz! Come on, come on. :Cruz: Speak up, I think a few people in Guam didn't hear you. ---- :Prison Guard (to Cruz): I need a next of kin. :Cruz: I don't have one. :Prison Guard: Cousin? Aunt? :Cruz: I understand the concept. I don't have one. ---- :Prisoner: If it wasn't her brother, it was somebody else's. :Cruz: Oh, that's brilliant. :Prisoner: Are you calling me stupid? :Cruz: No. Pissing off a cop who's gonna be out of here by five o'clock is.. is genius. :Prisoner: Well, at least I know how to do some math, bitch. There's a whole bunch of us and one of you. :Cruz: Fine. I'm scared. I'm gonna be over in the corner trembling, bitch. ---- :Kathy: I took ten. :Levine: What are they? :Carlos: Antacid tablets. ---- :Carlos (to Kathy): So, um, let me get this straight. You thought that you were gonna die from eating too many antacid tablets? :Kathy: That won't kill me? :Carlos: Maybe if you're eating them when you're walking out into traffic.... :Levine: Carlos. :Carlos: Or something. Um, actually, you shouldn't exceed the recommended dose of any medication unless you first consult your physician. :Kathy: Even if I'm just taking them to get high? :Carlos: Especially then. Yeah, you shouldn't abuse medicine for any reason, ever. ---- :Levine (about Kathy): She's obviously suicidal. :Carlos: Oh, come on. If she wanted to kill herself all she had to do was go... :Levine: Would you keep your voice down? She doesn't need instructions. :Carlos: I am not gonna spend the rest of the day at Bellevue because some wack job tried to get high on Rolaids. I'm not. ---- :Yokas (to Captain Finney): I want my lawyer. :Capt. Finney: You don't need a lawyer to be a witness. :Yokas: Witness? :Capt. Finney: We all know that Sergeant Cruz murdered Donald Mann. I just need you to confirm this. ---- :Rivers (to Judge Stark about Cruz): Your Honor, my client has been a member of the NYPD for ten years. She hasn't missed a day of work except when injured in the line of duty. She's not exactly a flight risk. :Ross: To the contrary, Your Honor. The defendant has a list of civilian complaints lodged against her the size of the Manhattan yellow pages, and she's been the subject of three Internal Affairs investigations. Additionally, she has no living relatives or any other ties to the community. If she has a brain cell she already has a plane ticket in her pocket. :Rivers: That's blatantly and demonstrably false, Your Honor. :Judge Stark: That she has a brain cell or a plane ticket? Sergeant Cruz, do you, or do you not have ties to the community? :Cruz: Depends on your definition. :Judge Stark: What happened to your face? :Cruz: I… tripped over my ties to the community. ---- :Judge Stark (about Cruz): In the meantime, the defendant will be held at the Riker's Island detention center. :Cruz: You can't be serious. :Judge Stark: Next case. :Rivers: Your Honor, permission to approach? :Judge Stark: Next case, as in the one after this one. :Cruz: That's a death sentence and you know it. :Judge Stark: A death sentence without a trial? Who would do a thing like that? I'm a big fan of due process. ---- :Levine (about Kathy): Carlos, the woman ate a bunch of pills and now there's a gas leak in her building. Do you see? :Carlos: I see you're hell-bent on ruining this day. ---- :Prisoner (to Cruz): Dead bitch walking. ---- :Levine (to Kathy): First you "accidentally" swallow a bunch of antacids. :Kathy: That wasn't an accident. That was a bad decision. :Levine: Okay. But then you "accidentally" turn the gas on, leave it on with all the windows closed. A person might think you're trying to harm yourself. :Kathy: I see what you mean, but really, I'm fine. :Levine: I don't believe you. :Carlos: Oh and I'm insensitive? ---- :Sully (to Kathy about Finney): All right Kathy, don't get startled, but there's a moron coming to save you. ---- :Kathy (to Finney): Go back down there! :Finney: No, ma'am. That would ruin my whole hero routine. ---- :Yokas (to Captain Finney): The bruises in the photos of Donald Mann's wrists were caused by handcuffs. Sergeant Cruz had handcuffed Donald Mann before I arrived at the scene. She had taken him into custody and was on the way out with him, down to the car to bring him in. To book him. And that's when I shot him. :Capt. Finney: You mean that when she shot him. :Yokas: No. I shot him. ---- :Capt. Finney (to Yokas): You think you're gonna play me? :Yokas: You wanted to know what happened. :Capt. Finney: I want the truth. :Yokas: I told you the truth. :Capt. Finney: I want the truth. You're a liar. I want the truth and I want it now. :Yokas: No you don't. You want Cruz. I am telling you the truth. I shot Donald Mann. I did it because I thought he killed Bosco. I didn't care what happened to me. Cruz was trying to protect me. ---- :Davis (about Finney): Gotta give him and "A" for "effort." :Sully: How about "S" for "stupid." ---- :Sully (to Finney): Listen Junior Hero. I know you think your ass is special because your old man's a honcho. But your old man is a thug, a thief, and a murderer. And nothing you ever do on this job's gonna change that. ---- :Capt. Finney (to Monroe about Yokas): She murdered Donald Mann. Not Cruz, but your good friend Yokas. And if you didn't know that, then what the hell good are you to me? ---- :Prison Guard (to Cruz): You do not want to beat up a CO! Especially one who came to tell you that you're out of here. ---- :Sully (to Davis): I'm gonna tell you this story one time. I'm gonna tell you the "see spot run" version and when I'm done telling you, we're done with it. It was a long time ago. There were a bunch of dirty cops who were taking payoff money from drug dealers. About a dozen or so of them. Some you never heard of. Your father and CT Finney. When it became clear that the house of cards was gonna cave in, the rest of the gang had a brainstorm. They'd pin it on the black guy 'cause, you know, 'cause that would be an easy thing to do. Your father saw it coming. Decided to head 'em off at the pass. CT Finney got wind of it. You know the rest. :Davis: What are you saying? What, Captain Finney killed my father? :Sully: Your father was going to IAB the next day. We got a bogus call. Your father ended up dead. A month later, CT Finney's in a nice corner office downtown. You can draw your own conclusions. ---- :Yokas (to Cruz): I can't figure this. Why the hell would you go through all that to protect me? :Cruz: I don't rat out cops. :Yokas: Look, we're not friends. I don't even like you. :Cruz: You know what? I spent the entire day with a bunch of people telling me how much they don't like me. So you wanna fight, let's go. Let's go, let's just get it over with. :Yokas: I told you that night I didn't want you to be involved. :Cruz: I was already involved. He was my prisoner. :Yokas: And I told you that I would face my punishment.... :Cruz: This isn't about you! I don't rat on cops. It makes no difference who they are or whether I like them or not. I don't rat on cops. :Yokas: I don't owe you anything, Cruz. I didn't want you to do this. :Cruz: Fair enough. ---- Category:Season Six Category:Episodes